


While she sleeps

by MDLAY



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, written for swan queen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDLAY/pseuds/MDLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for SQweek Bed Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	While she sleeps

She laid on her back, with her eyes wide open. She attempted to steady her breathing , to slow it down so that it would appear relaxed. She presented a regal calm demeanor, while inside she was no more than anxiety and frustration. She didn't want to move, she didn't want any unwanted attention. She simply wanted to lay there very still very quiet, trying do desperately smother all inappropriate thoughts of the blonde beside her.

The three of them had fallen asleep on her bed watching a series of Disney movies, somewhere along the marathon they had fallen asleep. First she the regal brunette, then the young boy, and finally the stunning blond woman who was now pressed beside her. At what point the young boy had left to sleep to his own room, she could not say. But he was gone now, and clinging to her a soundly sleeping blonde took his place.

She tried to calm her anxieties by listening to the sound of the other woman's breathing. Sweet small sleeping sounds supplemented by her sound slumber. This however did not calm her, it had the opposite effect, and had her heart racing.

_My sweet_ she thought before quickly eradicating the thoughts of endearment she had for this woman, for her sons' other mother. She knew better than to allow these thoughts to roam freely in her mind. Not only did they each have their own romantic partners, but this precious woman was also the daughter of her former enemy.

She steadied herself and stole a glance at the sleeping woman. She could no longer control herself, she leaned closer to the slumbering lady.

No movement. Surely this meant the blonde must be soundly sleeping.

She took another chance, she leaned in closer and stoked the top of the blondes head, inhaling deeply as she treasured the moment. A stolen moment that could never be theirs, could never be shared. Impulse took over, she moved the sleeping woman's hair from the front of her face and kissed soft pink lips.

The beautiful blonde breathed in deeply , sighing with content.

She froze. Was she caught? Was the woman waking? Panic rose in her chest, and she held her breath. Could the moment be over just as soon as it had started? Was it really all over already?

No movement from the sleeping woman.

An immediate surge of relief, followed quickly by guilt and regret, chased down by envy of a pirate who could hold this woman close and love her freely.

She tried to block out all these intruding thoughts and emotions. She pried herself away from the sleeping woman and turned her back towards the blonde, ushering out a small silent sob as she did.

_This isn't meant for me. Pixie dust found my soul mate. My affections will have to remain silent, distant, disregarded. She is only my son's birth mother... we were never meant to be. The savior came to defeat the Evil Queen, that is all ... Emma would never..._

Thoughts that were silenced as a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to an even warmer body.

"And you call my family idiots." a soft voice spoke from behind her.

A Prick of panic passed through her body, before a defiant grin propped itself on her features. "oh but you all are dear."

To which the blonde pulled her closer, tighter. "Well I wish I'd known sooner about how you feel. Then at least I would be an idiot, but I'd be your idiot."  

The regal brunette let out a shaky breath, she was overwhelmed. The blonde kissed her shoulder, and then propped herself up. "Regina, do you know how long and hard I've been trying to hide how I feel about you?" The blonde searched dark brown eyes for a reply. When they answered in a flurry of fear and hope that is when the blonde woman decided to make it clear, launching towards darker lips, devouring them hungrily, then softly savoring them.

They spent the rest of their time in silence. Communicating solely through kisses, caresses, hugs, and joyful tears.


End file.
